The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as Stokesia laevis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Divinity’. ‘Divinity’ is a new and distinct cultivar found as a chance seedling in summer 2009 at a plant nursery in Pensacola, Fla. Asexual propagation in the form of division, root cuttings, and layering have all yielded successive generations exhibiting the same phenotypic characteristics of the original plant showing the new plant to be stable and reproducible in production.